


skate to your heart

by rainicoles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Music Producer Jihoon, figure skater chan, figure skater soonyoung, figure skating, ice hockey player seungcheol, just domestic soonhoon, skating!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainicoles/pseuds/rainicoles
Summary: Figure skater Soonyoung is resting after the figure skating season when Jihoon (his music producer boyfriend) came unannounced in his apartment to say that they should spend the day together.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	skate to your heart

_“As the figure skating season ended, South Korea brought home a total of four medals. Two medals from the Four Continents and two medals again from Worlds. Kwon Soonyoung, four times Worlds and Grand Prix champion and three times Four Continents champion, won two gold medals. Followed by Lee Chan, 21 years old, who won two silver me-”_

Soonyoung closed the television as he flopped lazily on his couch. It has been a week since he went back to Seoul but the sports news is still about ice sports. He grabbed his phone to check Instagram. He saw his fellow figure skaters enjoying the break. Hitting the local beaches and exploring extreme sports during the summer. There were also others like Chan who are already back on the ice. Actually, he is conflicted if he should rest well and not think of the incoming figure skating season but he knows that he should already gather inspiration so that he can plan for his programs. He closed his eyes enjoying the silence when his doorbell rang.

“It's 9AM. Who would even go in my apartment?” He dragged his body to the front door while whining as it still too early to hang out.

He opened the door and boy was he surprised.

“Hi, Youngie! I brought breakfast” There stands a dressed-up Lee Jihoon. Smiling as he held up the paper bags he was carrying.

“Hey! I--How--Why----What are you doing here?” Soonyoung muttered as Jihoon entered his unit, closed the door behind him, removed his shoes, and grabbed a pair of fluffy room shoes.

“Let’s have a date! Oh, I bought your favorite salad with chicken breasts along with my high protein meal and two bowls of instant rice.”

Soonyoung is dumbfounded. He doesn’t know what energetic entity possessed Jihoon. The Jihoon he knows would only wake up when Soonyoung calls him. He watches Jihoon walking in his unit as if he lives there.

Soonyoung watches as Jihoon brews a cup of coffee and fills up a glass of water. He went near Jihoon and back hugged him or more like snuggling him to feel his soft warmth. “What’s the occasion Hoonie?”

Jihoon ruffled Soonyoung's bed hair as they waited for the coffee to brew. “Nothing, I just want to spend your resting period by hanging out with you. You know how busy it gets during your practice session for the upcoming season. It's a good thing that there are not that many clients requesting songs, only a few OSTs here and there. Comeback season just ended.”

“Hmmm” Soonyoung continued snuggling Jihoon while closing his eyes.

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere we used to go but its a surprise for now.”

Few minutes passed by and Jihoon patted Soonyoung’s head again. “So big boy, sit down so we can eat our breakfast and start our date.”

㇐

They went straight to the parking lot. “So, you’re driving us?”

“Of course. How would you drive when I’m the who only knows about the surprise place?” Jihoon said as he opened the car for Soonyoung.

Jihoon went to the driver’s seat and buckled himself. He glanced at Soonyoung who was yawning while fumbling the AC but still hadn't buckled up his seatbelt. He buckled Soonyoung and pecked his cheek. “Sleep now. I’ll wake you up when we arrive there.”

“Hmmm” Sooyoung mumbled as he slowly fell asleep.

㇐

“Hey Youngie. Wakie wakie. We’re here.”

Soonyoung woke up as he felt Jihoon patting his cheek. He was surprised to see that they’re still in the parking lot.

“Did we even leave my apartment? Why are we still in the parking lot?”

Jihoon looked funny to Soonyoung. “ _This_ looks like your apartment’s parking lot?”

“Yeah. There are cars parked around us. Quite a few compared a while ago, I must say. We’re in a basement parking lot. Oh, wait why is there suddenly a vending machine? The columns are painted in blue------WAIT! Wait! This seems familiar!” Soonyoung looked around and finally looked back again to Jihoon.

He looked accusingly at Jihoon who is still smiling at Soonyoung. “Are we where I think we are?”

“Where do you think we’re at?”

“In……our old university?” Soonyoung said with a hint of confusion.

“Yes, you are right, you big baby.” Jihoon replied while laughing at Soonyoung.

“But why?”

“Secret.” Jihoon replied while giggling as he closed the ignition of the car and grabbed a bag from the backseat.

Jihoon went out of the car and opened Soonyoung’s door for him. He locked his car’s doors and dragged Soonyoung outside the parking lot. They smelt the trees first before they could see the university. Green lush trees are still standing tall withstanding years of changing seasons while students are walking fast to their respective buildings. Some students were walking in packs while others were walking alone. Few years have passed yet it still feels like it used to be. They’re walking around the university as they’re busy reminiscing their university stay a few years back. Soonyoung is busy telling a story about his fellow figure skating athlete that he didn’t notice that they’re standing at near the entrance of the university’s sports complex.

“Hey! It's been a long time since I went here. This is my home when I was still a student!”

“This sports complex was your home while mine was one of the university’s studios.”

“How come I visited your studio multiple times, but you don’t visit me here?”

“I don’t know.” Jihoon shrugged with a knowing smile.

They entered the sports complex as the security guard happily greeted Soonyoung. Soonyoung led the way since he knew that place by heart. They entered the ice rink that was thankfully empty. Soonyoung went straight near the rink while Jihoon headed to the sidelines.

“My playground! I know I need to rest, but I’m itching to skate.”

“Who says you can’t skate right now?”

“Well, for starters, I don’t have my skates.” Soonyoung replied as he pouted.

“Who says you don’t have your skates? Come here and help me tie my skates before you wear yours.”

“Jihoonie!!!!!” Soonyoung ran to Jihoon excitedly. He never expected that he would skate again in his university’s ice rink. He helped Jihoon tie his skates then hen he wore his skates.

They went near the rink and placed their skate guards on the side.

“Wait. Let me just inform you that I don’t know how to skate.” Jihoon says as he enters the ice rink while holding the handlebars.

“WHAT?!!??!” Jihoon swears the Soonyoung looks so comical. He can’t help but laugh at Soonyoung’s expression.

“You are bad Jihoonie. Hmph!”

“You big baby. Just because you’re my boyfriend, it doesn’t mean that I know how to skate. I’m perfectly fine sitting at the sidelines rather than skating here on the ice.” Jihoon tries to compose himself again as he watches Soonyoung skating near him.

“This means that I should teach Jihoonie to skate!!!!” Soonyoung says as he literally vibrates with happiness just by thinking of teaching Jihoon how to skate.

Jihoon can tell that Soonyoung is a good and patient teacher. He taught Jihoon how to skate first. He assisted him by holding his left hand and letting Jihoon hold the handlebars with his right hand. They circled the ice rink a few times to get Jihoon accustomed to the feeling of ice to his skates. After a while, Soonyoung instructed Jihoon to release his hold from the handlebars while still holding his hand. At first, Jihoon was scared but he trusted that Soonyoung would not let him fall on the ice so he released his hold from the handlebars. They circled the ice rink again for a few times while Soonyoung occasionally loosened his grip on Jihoon’s hand as he feels that Jihoon slowly became accustomed to skating. Jihoon just kept on skating that he doesn’t notice he isn’t holding Soonyoung’s hand anymore.

“Hey, I think I can skate now.” Jihoon said as spotted that Soonyoung was no longer beside him. He stopped skating only to see Soonyoung smiling at him in the middle of the rink.

“I can see that Jihoonie”

“Hey come back here!”

“Catch me if you can.” Soonyoung said as he skated away from Jihoon who was trying his best to catch him while skating from the side. Jihoon kept on skating and catching Soonyoung who was skating away from him. They did these for a few minutes before Jihoon stopped skating as he was catching his breath.

“Aww is Jihoonie tired?” Soonyoung asked teasingly.

“Just……...because you’re…………an athlete……………. who has a strong stamina…………. doesn’t mean that……………... I can match your stamina………when I usually spend the day……………. sitting and producing music …………...” Jihoon said out of breath as he tried to skate back to the entrance of the rink and drink water.

“Well, at least I can say that you can skate now because you just skated on the rink while catching me.”

“Damn you’re right!” Jihoon said as he closed his water container.

Looking at the analog clock at the side, Soonyoung said. “Let’s rest at the sidelines. The figure skating athletes are going here in a few minutes.”

They grabbed their skate guards and placed them back on their skates as they walked back to the same spot they sat while ago on the sidelines. They shared a water container and wiped their sweat as they heard the students enter the ice rink with their coach. They sat at the sideline as they heard the students gushing over Soonyoung. One of the coaches blew the whistle to gain the attention of the athletes. After a while. they watched the students warming up on the rink. Jihoon quietly watched them while Soonyoung kept on mumbling ways on how they can improve their technical skills. This reminded Jihoon when he first saw Soonyoung in the same ice rink.

“Have I told you the first time I saw you?” Jihoon asked with a soft smile while looking at the students on the rink.

“Wasn’t it during the music festival when I tagged along with Seungcheol hyung with other ice sports athletes? The one where you performed one of the songs you uploaded in Soundcloud? I still remember how flustered you were when Cheol hyung introduced you to us.” Soonyoung replied with a teasing grin while looking at Jihoon who was still looking at the students on the rink.

This time Jihoon looked at Soonyoung.

“Nice try but I saw you earlier than that. You were beautifully skating on this same rink when I saw you for the first time.”

“What?!! I---I thought it was during that music festival?!?” Soonyoung wore a funny shocked face as his cheeks turned pink. Jihoon grinned at Soonyoung’s expression and kissed his cheek.

He looked again at the students on the rink and continued.

“It was my first time to enter the university’s sports complex. It was at the other end of the campus away from the Performing Arts building. I swear I would have never stepped foot here, but I need my flash drive that Cheol hyung borrowed. I was looking for the ice hockey room along the hallway when I suddenly heard the song that I uploaded in my Soundcloud account.”

“The infamous Woozi in Soundcloud!” Soonyoung loudly interrupted just to tease Jihoon. Good thing that they weren’t heard by the people on the rink.

“I always use your songs as my warm-up song ever since I heard Chan playing your song in the dorm. You’re quite famous to figure skaters.”

“Shut up.” Jihoon nudged Soonyoung and continued while looking at the rink.

“I followed the sound thinking that it would lead me to Seungcheol because he always finds a way to promote my songs, but it led me here, the ice rink. You just finished your warm-up and you went to your coach. Talked about some things, probably about how you skated. Then you skated back to the rink again. A different song started, and you began to skate.” Jihoon finally looked again at Soonyoung and smiled.

“I never watched figure skating before but at that time, I can say that you are exceptional. You skated on the ice gracefully and smoothly. Your jumps were powerful and precise. I love how your arms spread like an eagle after every jump and accompanied with your triumph smile. I was gaping during your performance but suddenly your performance ended. I saw your proud smile and there I knew that you would succeed one day.” Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand and left a ghost kiss on his knuckles. Satisfied at himself to see Soonyoung’s red cheeks.

“I left the area because Seungcheol was already looking for me. The next thing I knew, we saw each other next week during the music festival. You were with the ice sports athletes and Seungcheol spotted me before our performance.” This time Jihoon left a chaste kiss on Soonyoung’s lips. In return, Soonyoung tackled Jihoon with a hug while giggling at Jihoon’s cheesiness.

Feeling the warm embrace of Soonyoung, Jihoon continued. “You know, I’m thankful that you tagged along with Cheol hyung during the music festival.” Jihoon can feel Soonyoung giggling with the way his shoulder moves. Knowing Soonyoung, he literally vibrates when he is happy. “Knowing my shy self, I wouldn’t dare to ask Cheol hyung about that figure skater that I saw on the ice rink. He would just tease me endlessly.”

“If I didn’t meet you at that festival, I would’ve never known that you’re this cheesy!! I thought you were this stoic musician genius that doesn’t have a care. But it turns out that you’re just a tsundere. My cute Jihoonie who used to shyly approach me. I know you’re just shy; that's why I kept on bugging you.” Soonyoung detached himself and smiled happily to Jihoon.

Jihoon can’t help but admire Soonyoung. He glows like the sun. He radiates energy and happiness. He caressed Soonyoung’s cheek again and can’t help but return Soonyoung’s smile directed to him.

“Oh! Before I forget, I want you to listen to this.”

Jihoon reached down to the pocket of his jacket and grabbed his phone and earpods. He fumbled with his phone finding the track to recheck if he saved the correct file. He placed one earpod on Soonyoung’s ear and the another on himself. He saw Soonyoung looking expectantly at him.

“Another one of your genius creations I suppose?”

“I was looking at my old files when I stumbled on this rough draft that I made when I was still a student. Based on the date, it's around the day that I saw you here in the rink. Inspiration hit me and I just tweaked a few chords and beats. Hope you like it.”

Jihoon played the track and shyly looked at Soonyoung who had his eyes closed, feeling the music. He can see Soonyoung’s body moving along the music. His fingertips gracing along with the melody. His head swaying with his body and feet moving subtly. Just Soonyoung in his own world. After the last beat stopped, Soonyoung opened his eyes and looked straight to Jihoon.

“This is it! This is the song that I’ll use for my free skating program!!”

Soonyoung was literally vibrating as he tightly hugged Jihoon. He detached from Jihoon and he hurriedly dragged him to the side of the rink near the coaches. Jihoon doesn’t understand what's happening. All he can see is Soonyoung talking to the coach as if negotiating or asking her a favor. Afterward, the coach called all the students as Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s phone and connected it to the sound system. He called Jihoon, who seemed dumbfounded, to come nearer him.

“Hold my skate guards and watch me.” Soonyoung said with a wink and kissed Jihoon who flushed at Soonyoung’s actions.

Soonyoung skated on the ice and connected himself to Jihoon’s song. Jihoon felt as if it was the first time he watched Soonyoung on the ice. He watched as Soonyoung skated on the ice and performed his first jump. He watched as Soonyoung did a flawless step sequence and sit spins before doing some powerful and beautiful jump sequences. Jihoon must admit that Soonyoung improved greatly compared to the first time he saw Soonyoung skated, but his grace and flexibility are still evident. He continued to watch Soonyoung with admiration and love. Soonyoung ended his program with a smile, despite breathing heavily, as he pointed his fingers to Jihoon. Call Jihoon biased but Soonyoung is still the most beautiful figure skater in the world for Jihoon.

Jihoon waited for Soonyoung at the entrance of the rink with his waiting arms. He engulfed Soonyoung with a warm hug as tears streamed down his face. Soonyoung was surprised to feel warm tears on his shoulder and he can’t help but cry together with Jihoon. They can hear the distinct cheer and hoot of the students near them, but they are too immersed in their own world.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic here !!! tbh i just wrote this bc i want a soonhon skating!au. i never read any svt skating!au tho if the plot is coincidentally the same with yours or from what you read it means that i never read that fic and im sorry for the coincidence. i mainly wrote this fic bc i was inspired from "skate into love" (a chinese drama that i really suggest esp if you like "weightlifting fairy kim bok joo") and bc im suddenly into yuzuru hanyu (a japanese figure skater, the GOAT (greatest of all time) ♥) craze right now. i hope you enjoyed the fic !!


End file.
